Wünsche verletzen das Herz
by Eleya Jade
Summary: Tumnus möchte etwas mehr, genauso wie Lucy. Eine Übersetzung der Geschichte Wishing only wounds the heart von JacksTortugaLass. TumnusLucy Kritik erwünscht! GESCHICHTE IST KOMPLETT!
1. 1Kapitel

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehtört gar nichts, keine der unten gennatnen Charaktere oder gar die Geschichte. Ich nehme mir nur das Recht, diese Story frei zu übersetzten!

* * *

Er hat es nie bereut ein Faun zu sein; wenn überhaupt, dann war er stolz auf seine Herkunft. Und er genoss es Lucy von den Faun Traditionen zu erzählen… wie man als Kind Musikstunden nimmt und den Brauch Schals zu tragen. Doch in letzter Zeit wünscht er sich, als etwas anderes geboren worden zu sein.

Irgendwie menschlicher.

Tumnus war, nach Jahren in Cair Paravel, überzeugt, dass Lucy verliebt war. Für ihn äußerte es sich jedes Mal, wenn ihr Blick abgleitet und sie verträumt ins Nichts starrte, sobald es eine längere Pause, zwischen ihren Gesprächen gab. Er stellte sich dann einen Jungen, mit blonden Haaren und leuchtenden Augen vor. Ihre Hände würden sich dann auf einer Tasse Tee oder einem heruntergefallenen Objekt treffen, nach dem sie beide greifen. Tumnus glaubte für kurze Zeit, dass der Junge nur in seiner Phantasie existierte, aber ihre Handlungen sprachen klar genug, um diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben; der Bursche musste echt sein. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es seine eigenen Hände wären die ihre treffen, und nicht die dieses Jungen, aber sie waren es nicht. Wahrscheinlich werden sie es auch nie sein.

Er begann zu träumen, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, er es war für dem ihr Herz schlug, und es gab Zeiten an denen es auch so aussah. Er würde lächeln und von tieferen Diskussionen träumen und ein Schauer würde über sein Gesicht wandern, wenn er dieses plötzliche Gefühl spürt, die nur zwei Liebende fühlen.

Aber dann würde er die Tür öffnen oder den Kessel vom Feuer holen und er würde wieder bemerken, dass er kein Mensch war. Wie konnte er nur vergessen wer und was er war? Nächte verbrachte er damit auf seine Hufe zu starren und davon zu träumen ein Tag Mensch zu sein und ihr schließlich würdig zu sein. Tage tat er nichts anderes, als an Wege zu denken um menschlicher zu werden, irgendetwas um ihr ins Auge zu fallen und den Platz dieses Jungen, den sie ihn immer besuchen ging, nachdem sie Tee getrunken hatten.

Der Schmerz der Realität war oft zu schmerzhaft für ihm um damit umzugehen, so dass Lucy manchmal früher ging, da sie dachte, dass er alleine sein will, wenn er eigentlich wollte, dass sie bleibt. Sie ging zu ihm, dachte er, der Junge mit den starken Beinen und der Natur die ihrer gleich war. Jemand der kein Faun war. Und als sie gegangen war, stand er noch bei der Tür und blickte ihr hinterher, während er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er war nicht für sie geboren oder für ihre Welt. Er wusste das und trotzdem wünschte und träumte er noch immer dasselbe. Trotz seines inneren Kampfes, blieb er bei seinen Träumen und die Wunden in seinem Herz waren die einzigen Zeichen, welche den wirklichen Schmerz zeigten, den er fühlte. Nach außen hin hielt er es, so gut es geht, versteckt, aber manchmal, und nur für einen kurzen Moment hätte er am liebsten dieser Pein nachgegeben.

An einem Tag, ohne zu wissen was über ihm gekommen war, folgte er ihr. Er blieb in einem kurzen Abstand hinter ihr, bis sie zurück im Wald war und sie Richtung Cair Paravel davon eilte. Er blieb bei einem Baum stehen, eine Hand legte er auf die Borke.

"Grün hat dir nie gut gestanden", sagte eine bekannte Stimmer von unten.

Mit einem Mal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute Tumnus nach unten und sah den Fuchs, neben seinen Füßen sitzen.

"Was meinst du?"

"Natürlich war dein Krönungshalstuch elegant, aber das tut nichts zur Sache", meinte der Fuchs, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Seinen Schwanz hin und her schwingend, schaute der Fuchs auf zu ihm. "Du solltest es ihr sagen, Tumnus."

Blinzelnd hätte er fast etwas dagegen gesagt, aber er tat nichts dergleichen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Veränderung, welche Lucy durchgemacht hatte, "Nein, ich bin nicht dieser Mann."


	2. 2Kapitel

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört gar nichts! (Siehe 1. Kapitel)

* * *

Wünsche verletzen das Herz

Es war ein langer Weg zurück nach Cair Paravel, aber Lucy war tief in ihre Gedanken versunken um das zu bemerken. Tumnus war ein guter Freund und sie wollte immer sehen wie er seine Faun Traditionen an seine Kinder weiter gibt und es schaute so aus, als habe er nun jemanden gefunden, mit dem er das gemeinsam machen konnte. Sie fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz in ihren Herz, welcher nur von der Erkenntnis stammen konnte, dass nicht sie es war, die er gefunden hatte. Während sie wieder zu Atem kam, versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass sie sich für ihn freute, er hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, nach all den Jahren, aber es war falsch. Der Schmerz war zu tief um ihn zu ignorieren. Sie hatte manchmal geglaubt, dass sie dieses Mädchen war; das konnte wenigstens seine Handlungen der letzten Wochen erklären. Die jüngste Königin von Narnia verließ Tumnus' Zuhause früher an den letzten Tagen, aus Angst irgendetwas zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht bereuen konnte. Und Lucy glaubte, dass es Tumnus getan hätte, wenn sie es nicht tat. Er handelte immer, als ob er irgendetwas Einstudiertes sagen wollte, bevor er wieder etwas völlig normales tat oder das standart Thema, wie das Leben als Königin von Narnia war; weiterführte.

Als sie in Cair Paravel ankam, war die Nacht dunkel und die Sterne tanzten am Himmel, aber die Königin bemerkte den schönen Anblick nicht. Sie ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, ohne aufzusehen. Sitzend vor dem Spiegel, kämmte sie sich mit einer Bürste die Haare, während sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie die weibliche Faun (denn es musste ein Faun sein) aussah.

Vielleicht hatte sie lockiges Haar, dachte Lucy und versuchte, die nächste halbe Stunde, fieberhaft ihr eigenes Haar lockiger zu machen, nur um eine hoffnungslos, verknotete Masse zu bekommen. Frustriert warf sie ihre Bürste weg und erblickte ihr eigenes Gesicht. Plötzlich bemerkt sie, dass sie weinte, seit sie Tumnus Haus verlassen hatte, ohne es gewusst zu haben.

Tumnus.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu entfernen. Er hatte seinen jemanden gefunden, sollte sie nicht glücklich für ihn sein und weiter machen? Sie öffnete ihre Augen und flüsterte seinen Namen zu sich selbst, Tumnus. Wann hatte sie begonnen ihn als das zu sehen? Es war so intim, dass sie spürte wie sie errötete. Lieber Tumnus und seine Wege… aber nein, das half nicht. Faune und Faune, Menschen und Menschen, war das nicht die ungeschriebene Regel? Und nebenbei, was konnte sie ihm bieten?

In jeden Blickwinkel durch das sie es betrachtete, regte sich Lucy mehr und mehr auf. Sie sah kein Ende von ihren Problemen oder eigentlich, kein Ende um ein happy end zu finden.

Abrupt kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke und sie wunderte sich, warum er ihr noch nicht von dieser Neuigkeit erzählt hatte. Vielleicht wartete er auf den richtigen Moment. Er war nun mal sehr freundlich und er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen, bei den Gedanken, dass er sie ersetzt hatte, mit jemand anderen. Nickend faste sie diesen Entschluss, stimmte Lucy laut damit überein, ja, ja, er würde ihr die freudige Nachricht bald sagen und sie wird für ihn glücklich sein. Sie würde die Rolle eines guten Freundes spielen, was er sicher glaubt und nicht mehr würde passieren.

Aber Lucy lag im Bett, sie konnte sich nicht einmal sich selbst täuschen, als ihre Hand unter ihrem Polster glitt um ein stoffenes Taschentuch hervor zu holen, welches er ihr bei ihrer Krönung geschenkt hatte. Ihr Gesicht unter dem weichen Stoff verbergend, schloss sie ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal und fiel in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

**Clafoutis: **Dankeschön! Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe um den Original Text treu zu bleiben, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt:-) 


	3. 3Kapitel

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört, leider, gar nichts!

Tumnus zitterte für einen kurzen Moment trotz der warmen Brise, welche gerade geweht hatte. Auf Fuchs' unfreundlichen Klicken seiner Zunge hin, Tumnus war kurz in seine Gedanken verloren gewesen, verabschiedete er sich und ging nach Hause.

Das Feuer glühte noch immer, obwohl es für eine lange Zeit gebrannt hatte, aber es war fast aus. Als er seinen Schal beiseite legte, ließ er seinen Atem entweichen, obwohl er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Er setzte sich, vor seinen Sessel auf den Teppich und starrte in die Glut, sein bestes versuchend, an etwas anderes, als an das was in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte zu denken. Mit einem Seufzer, schloss er die Augen; aber er sah nur ihr lächelndes Gesicht vor ihm, plötzlich stand er und warf damit eine halb volle Teetasse um. Ohne aufzuräumen, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, da er dachte, dass vielleicht eine Nachtruhe seine Gedanken klären würden.

Augen öffneten sich und er stellte fest, dass er nur wenige Stunden zuvor zu Bett gegangen war. Er dachte bei sich, dass vielleicht eine Tasse Tee helfen könnte um besser schlafen zu können, deshalb zog er die Decke zurück und wollte aus dem Bett steigen, als plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Irgendetwas war komplett anders an ihm oder besser seiner unteren Hälfte. Seine Hufe waren verschwunden; an deren Stelle waren Dinge die er nur bei Lucy und ihren Geschwistern gesehen hatte.

Füße. Und an ihren Enden, zehn kleine rosa Zehen.

Sein Atem wurde unnatürlich schnell und er fror, als ob das helfen würde um ihn zu erklären was er jetzt tun sollte. Zu einer andere Zeit, hätte er das als einem Traum ignoriert oder vielleicht auch als eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch Stress und hätte mit dem weitergemacht, was er gerade getan hätte. Aber nicht heute, seine Gedanken sahen darin die Lösung all seiner Probleme.

Er war Mensch. Er war ein Adamsohn.

Ein leiser mechanischer Lacher kam von seinen Lippen und er schwang seine neuen Beine und Füße über die Ecke der Matratze. Seine Füße auf den Boden stellend, konnte er nicht anders als diese anzustarren, während er eine Hose, die ihm Lucy für ein Kostümfest gegeben hatte, anzog. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, etwas das er oft machte, wenn er nachdachte. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hörner und Ohren weg waren, dafür waren sie nun kleiner und flach.

Er platzierte seine Hände auf der Matratze, er hievte sich hoch und landete sofort wieder auf dem Bett. Er hatte keine Balance mit seinen neuen Beinen und Füßen, es dauerte eine Zeit lang bis er überhaupt fähig war zur Vordertür zu gehen.

Tumnus schlang sich seinen Schal um den Hals und machte sich rasch auf den Weg nach Cair Paravel, mit keinem andere Plan, als Lucy dies alles zu zeigen.

Die Sonne war gerade über die Berge gewandert, als Tumnus die Treppen zum großen Palast hinaufstieg. Ohne zu wissen wo er als nächstes hingehen sollte, lehnte er sich einfach gegen eine Säule im Hauptsaal, wo die Krönungszeremonie, der Könige und Königinnen von Narnia, stattgefunden hatte. Seine Augen wanderten zu den vier Thronen und er erinnerte sich an den Tag und an die Freude, welche er gefühlt hatte. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass jemand am vierten Thron saß und er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Ohne seine Hufe, die ein klickendes Geräusch auf den Steinboden machten, war er ganz leise. Immer nach einer kurzen Zeit musste er sich jedoch an eine nahe Säule lehnen, da er noch immer unsicher auf seinen neuen Beinen war. Er warf ihnen wieder einen aufgeregten Blick zu, bevor eine Stimme seine Gedanken unterbrochen hat.

"Wer bist du?"

Er schaute schnell auf und bemerkte, dass es Lucy war, die am thron saß. Sie trug ihr weißes Nachthemd, mit einer silbernen Krone auf ihren Kopf. Sie stand rasch auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Ich frage noch einmal, wer bist du?" Ein scharfer Ton war in ihrer Stimme, etwas das er bisher niemals gehört hatte.

Tumnus zitterte, er war überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihn bemerkte. Aber er hatte das erwartet und er war zu glücklich, weshalb er ihr nicht wirklich böse zu sein.

"Liebe Lucy, ich bin's, Tumnus."

Die Augen der Frau verengten sich, als als sie ihn musterte, "Bist du nicht. Tumnus ist ein Faun und du bist ein Adamsohn."

"Ja, aber ich _bin_ Tumnus." Er streckte seine Hand aus um es ihr zu beweisen, doch sie wich zurück.

"Geh! Siehst du nicht, dass du hier nicht erwünscht bist?"

Zwinkernd öffnete er den Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, aber sie ging barsch an ihm vorbei, der Stoff ihres Nachthemds streifte seine Schulter.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht wie ich dich beinahe Kidnappet habe? Und daran, dass wir seitdem beste Freunde sind?" Er hörte, wie sie sich umdrehte und ihn anschaute. Er war zufrieden damit, dass sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schaute ihm in die Augen, "Du bist Tumnus."

"Ja. Ja, Lucy. Siehst du es jetzt?" Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen, aber sie riss sich trotzdem los.

"Aber du bist nicht _mein _Tumnus." Sie ging noch weiter zurück.

"I-"

Lucy's Augen waren nun tränenfeucht, "Nein, du bist nicht derjenige den ich-"

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Tumnus zusammenzucken und er bemerkte, dass er in seinem Bett, zu Hause, saß. Die Türe war von einem plötzlichen Windstoß aufgegangen und für einen Moment hatte er vollkommen vergessen wo er war. Die Decke beseite werfend, erhaschte er einen Blick auf seine Hufe. Mit einer zitternden Hand für er sich durchs Haar und fühlte seine Ohren und Hörner.

Er legte sich wieder hin und starrte auf den Mond, als dieser weiches Licht durch das Fenster warf.

Er war wieder ein Faun. Es war ein Traum gewesen.

**Clafoutis: **Ich mach bestimmt weiter. Leider hat die Geschichte nur 4 Kapitel! ;-)


	4. 4Kapitel

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört gar nichts. (siehe 1. Kapitel!)

Lucy erwachte etwas später, ihr Kopf schmerzte vom Weinen und ihr Körper steif von ihrer verkrampften Haltung, der vergangenen Nacht. Mit Mühen, stand sie auf und zog sich an, obwohl sie dachte, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn machte denn sie hatte für diesen Tag so wie so nichts geplant. Sie ging zu ihren Lieblingsplatz, dem Balkon, der in den frühen Morgenstunden eine wundervolle Aussicht bot. Die junge Königin legte ihre Arme auf das Geländer und blickte über die Küste. Sie hörte plötzlich ein leises Klicken von etwas das Marmor traf und schaute sich um. Dank der Sonne konnte sie einen sanften Schatten von jemanden sehen, der sich hinter einer Säule versteckte.

Lächelnd meinte sie sanft, aber laut genug um von der Person gehört zu werden: "Wie komisch es doch ist, dass Ziegen cleverer sind, als Faune."

Eine Sekunde später und Tumnus war an ihrer Seite, leidenschaftlich erklärend, dass Faune natürlich intelligenter sind, als ihre Cousins. "Lucy, du hast Unrecht. Muss ich denn dauernd erklären, dass wir Cousins sind und anders sind, ausgenommen unserer Beine … und Füße … und Ohren … und Hörner… ich meine, wir Faune sind die Intelligenteren."

"Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht, Tumnus, " ihre Schulter gegen seine drückend, gab ihn einen leichten Stoß, doch er wich nicht zur Seite, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern blieb wo er war.

Lucy schaute zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine lange Weile, bis sie sich beide erinnern konnten, wer sie eigentlich waren. Was wie ein unendlicher Moment der Stille aussah folget, bevor Lucy einen kleinen Schritt weg trat um keinen Körperkontakt mehr mit ihm zu haben.

"Wir sind beide so leise heute." Stellte sie fest.

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Du weißt also was das heißt."

Er schaute sie von der Seite her an und bemerkte wie kalt seine Schulter sich anfühlte, ohne der ihren in seiner Nähe, könnte sie es vielleicht wissen? "Ich fürchte nicht, meine Königin."

Sie schaute zu ihm, beobachtete ihn wachsam. "Dummer Faun, wir sind beide verliebt." Innerlich war Lucy geschockt von ihrer Offenheit.

"Du warst immer schon gut darin versteckte Dinge herauszufinden."

Nickend für das Kompliment, drehte sie sich wieder zu den Wellen und fragte ihn in einem hoffentlich lässigen Tonfall: "Ist deine Geliebte schön?"

"Oh ja. " antwortete er, verzweifelt versuchend sie nicht anzuschauen, " sie ist die Essenz der Schönheit. Ist dein Verehrer hübsch?"

Lucy schaute nicht zu ihm und zeigte plötzliche dem Blatt, welches sie zwischen ihren Fingern drehte, größtes Interesse. "Viel hübscher als irgendein Mann."

Tumnus erstarrte, unfähig zu glauben was er gehört hatte. "Er ist kein Adamsohn?"

"Nein, " ihre Stimme bekam einen wunderlichen Tonfall, "nein, er ist besser als jeder Mann." Es sah aus, als ob sie aus einem Traum erwachte. " Ist deine nicht ein Faun?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, bevor er antwortete schaute er in die andere Richtung denn er war sicher, dass das Verständnis der Situation auf seinem Gesicht ablesbar war. Sie sprachen von einander! Spielte sie ein grausames Spiel oder wusste sie es wirklich nicht? Er räusperte sich und versuchte verzweifelt zu klingen, " Nein, kein Faun."

Lucy schaute ihn genau an und seufzte, sie wollte, dass es endlich endet. Sie dachte, dass sie es ihm nun sagen sollte und öffnete den Mund, aber sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

"Habe ich dir von der Auswahl Tradition der Faune erzählt?" Seine Augen leuchteten und sie fanden die ihren sofort. Sicher, dass sie das selbe fühlt? Sie musste, dachte er, sie musste einfach. Auch wenn nicht, dann sollte er es ihr jetzt sagen, denn er würde seinen Mut verlieren, wenn er noch eine Minuten warten würde.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, was ist das?"

"Es ist, wenn ein Faun jemanden trifft-"

"Einen anderen Faun."

"Nein, nicht unbedingt, einfach jemanden der ihnen nahe steht. Es heißt Auswahl. Und i—"

"Hast du ihr das nicht gesagt?"

Tumnus' Ohren sanken enttäuscht, er war so nahe. "Ihr was gesagt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zurück aufs Meer. " Hast du deiner Auserwählten nicht von all dem erzählt?" Ihre Hände zusammenfaltend, schaute sie nun auf diese hinunter, "Ich kann es meinem Verehrer nicht sagen. Er fühlt nicht das selbe für mich." Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete zitternd ein. Es war nun ruhig; sie konnte Tumnus neben sich atmen, einen Vogel in der Ferne singen und den Wind durch die Bäume streichen hören. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie lächelte bei dieser freundlichen Geste, aber als sie seine Lippen auf ihren Handrücken, öffnete sie die Augen, um ihre Hand Zentimeter von seinen Mund entfernt zu finden, um die Geste zu wiederholen.

"Ich _versuche _es ihr gerade zu sagen, Lucy. Aber sie ist wohl nicht ganz sie selbst heute morgen."

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er ihren Handrücken noch einmal küsste und ihren Blick fand. "Wie ich gesagt habe, die Tradition ist, dass ein Faun jemanden liebt und um diese Liebe zu zeigen, so wird es gesagt, wird der Handrücken geküsst. Und dann—"

"Aber du—"

Tumnus warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu, lächelte sanft, als er sich vorbeugte und ihre Stirn küsste. "I habe dich gewählt Königin Lucy Pevensie."

Er beobachtete sie genau, er wartete auf eine Reaktion anstatt der Stille die nun entstanden war.

Er musste nicht lange warten, Verständnis machte sich bald in ihren Gesicht breit und sie schaute ihn an, eine unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen.

Mit gespielter Frustration blickte er zum Himmel. "Beim Löwen, gib mir Kraft, " seine Arme um ihre Taille legend und sie zu sich bringend, schüttelte er den Kopf, " der Mensch versteht es nicht einmal jetzt, wenn ich ihr gerade sage, dass _ich sie liebe_." Die letzten paar Wörter sagte er in einem Ton, den sie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte und seine Augen waren ernst, etwas dass sie nur selten gesehen hatte, meist wenn er von seinem Vater gesprochen hatte.

Lucy sagte nichts, als sie ihre Hand hob um eine Locke von seinen Haaren zu berühren. Sie betrachtete sie, als sie damit spielte, ein kleines Lächeln formte sich langsam auf ihren Lippen. "Mein Tumnus…" Ihr Blick fand seinen und sie wurde rot, " er wählt mich und ich wähle ihn." Damit gab sie ihn einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen und als Lucy ihn langsam abbrach, sagte sie: " Das ist die menschliche Tradition."

Sanft, erwiderte Tumnus: " Ich glaube… Ich mag diese mehr als die der Faune."

"Dann werden wir beide ausüben, mein lieber Faun, wir werden beide Traditionen am Leben erhalten.

**Clafoutis: **So, es hat zwar gedauert, aber hier ist das letzt Kapitel:-) Die originale Geschichte findest du gleich hier musst nur nach dem englischen Titel suchen, dann hast es gleich:-) Ich hoffe dir hat es gefallen!


End file.
